


Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Author Commentary, Byzantines, Crack, Gen, Ottomans, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bloopers, oh my, wallachians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: "...look, I’m not saying it was Stark’s fault. He only did what Stark does. It was to be expected. I don’t blame him. Anyway, the machine he built worked perfectly fine. We’re all alive. We reached our destination… well, a destination… and we reached it intact. All I’m saying is, next time Stark builds a time machine, perhaps we shouldn’t let Loki drive it"[A multivoice recording of a fic by Sarshi]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments of Important Reports to Nick Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964523) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



> The fun thing about recording with the author is that your bloopers end up doubling as a commentary track :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Fragments%20of%20Important%20Reports%20to%20Nick%20Fury.mp3) | **Size:** 5.17MB | **Duration:** 7:28min

  
---|---


End file.
